Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E./Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Codename: Kids Next Door episode "Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.", which aired on December 20, 2002 and is the first story of the fourth episode of season one. *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1 *'Allies': none *'Villains': Captain Stickybeard and his crew (debut) *'Cameos': none *'Locations': Sector V Treehouse, Sweet Revenge, School *'2x4 Technology': Joysticks, VR-helmets, S.L.U.G.G.U.H., S.C.H.O.O.N.E.R. *'Villain Technology': Candy cannons, Candy Cane Swords, Sweet Revenge Transcript OPERATION: P.I.R.A.T.E. - PIRATES INVADE REPOSITORY AND TREATS EXTRACTED WRITING OPERATIVES: Robert Leighton, Mr. Warburton, Mo Willems Storyboard Operative: Tom Connor (Episode begins with a shot of the treehouse before fading to Numbuh Five in the candy storage room carrying a clipboard.) ' ('Scene fades to a manhole shaking on the streets and then cuts back to Numbuh Five then cutting back to the suburbs where the silhouette of a gigantic pirate ship is seen.) (Numbuh Five grabs the special stash of candy and closes the door to the room behind her before once again cutting back to a panorama of the pirate ship, which is revealed to be named "Sweet Revenge".) (Scene cuts to Numbuhs One, Two, Three and Four playing a video game when Five comes in and turns it off, causing the others to question Five's actions) Numbuh Five: 'Just keep cool, y'all. Because Numbuh Five says....it's candy time! '(the others cheer and begin eating the candy while Numbuh Five looks pleased with herself) Numbuh Two: 'Wow, you're the best, Numbuh Five! '''Numbuh Four: '''Your special stash....what's the occasion? '''Numbuh Five: '''No occasion, Numbuh Four. Just-- '(Before Five can finish her sentence, Four is struck in the face by a large wad of some pink matter. The others gasp) (Numbuh Four groans in pain and Numbuh One approaches him to identify the pink substance) Numbuh One: 'It's a...gumwad. '(More piles of bubblegum fly through the walls of the treehouse and onto the kids' faces. The kids shout in horror) (The bubblegum blasts are revealed to be coming from the Sweet Revenge pirate ship, which is docked in front of the treehouse. The ship's captain, Stickybeard, orders his pirate crew to run into the treehouse and attack) Captain Stickybeard: 'Arrgh, that's the spirit! Prepare to board, mateys! Go! Go, go! '(Stickybeard's large pirate crew all run into the treehouse, some carrying candycane swords, others swinging on ropes flying in through the windows) (Numbuh Five notices the pirates attacking, so she hides the special stash of candy by kicking it into a closet at the back of the room. She turns her head when she hears Four pleading for help) Numbuh Four: 'Little help over here, Numbuh Five! '''Numbuh Five: '''I'm on it! '(Five pulls up her sleeve and charges towards the pirates) Numbuh Three: 'Pirate fight! '(jumps on one of the pirate's backs, causing him pain) 'Weeeee! Hehehe! '(scene cuts to Four and Five using boxing glove guns to attack the pirates) Numbuh Four: 'Just a little closer....NOW! ' ' (Four and Five attack the pirates with their weapons. Meanwhile, Numbuh Two is ambushed by a pirate that swings in through a window from a rope on the ship. The pirate trips Two with his candy cane sword and laughs evilly, causing Numbuh Two to bump into Four and Five, knocking them out) '(Numbuh Three is bouncing around and giggling) Numbuh One: 'Numbuh Three, look out! '(A pirate uses licorice as a lasso to toss Numbuh Three onto the others, and then two fat pirates approach them and sit on them and laugh) (The camera pans over to the Captain's cabin boys, Chewy and Gooey who alert the Captain that the treehouse is secured) Gooey: 'Treehouse secured, Captain. '(Captain Stickybeard comes in with his candy cane pegleg covered in bubblegum) Captain Stickybeard: '''Brave warriors ye youngin's be, but ye be no match for Stickybeard! The stickiest pirate to ever sail the suburbs. '''Stickybeard's crew: '''Yeah! '''Captain Stickybeard: '''Ah, but enough with the formalities. We'll now be taking all yer candy. '''Numbuh Five: '''Take anything, but not the candy. '''Captain Stickybeard: '(shoves a lollipop from his beard into Five's mouth) '''Ooh, a fellow sweet tooth, eh? Well, this lolly will be the last bit of candy you'll ever have in this treehouse when Old Stickybeard's done with ye! Snap to it, mateys. '''Pirates: (singing as the candy is being stolen and brought onto the pirate ship) '''Candy, candy. Take the candy, Take the candy. Take it all. Candy, candy, take the candy, down to the last sourball. '''Captain Stickybeard: '''Is that all the candy, lads? '''Chewy and Gooey: (they salute) '''Aye aye, Captain! '''Captain Stickybeard: '''Then let's sail, mateys! '(the closet door opens behind him and Numbuh Five gasps) Aye? What's this? So, you thought you could outsmart Ol' Stickybeard, did ya? When I said I was taking all yer candy, I meant it! '''(laughs and grabs the special stash) Numbuh Five: 'No! '(jumps onto the stash) 'There's no way I'm letting go of my special stash of candy. '''Captain Stickybeard: '''As you wish, my sweet tooth maiden. I'll take ye both, and don't the rest of ye be trying to follow us! Or you'll never unwrap a lolly with your friend again. '(rips a lollipop out of his beard and sucks on it) 'Ooh, Limealicious! '(Stickybeard leaves with Numbuh Five and the candy and boards his ship, having successfully robbed all of Sector V's candy) Numbuh One: 'Numbuh Five! '(It's too late -- the ship has already begun to sail off) Numbuhs One to Four: 'Come back! Come back! '(scene fades to black to a shot of the pirate ship destroying neighborhoods and then cutting to on the ship, where Numbuh Five is being tied to one of the ship's mast with Licorice by Chewy and Gooey) Numbuh Five: 'Not so tight! '(Chewy and Gooey laugh wickedly and then walk off) Numbuh Five: (realizes that the rope is actually licorice) 'Hmmm....licorice? '(she eats her way free and hides behind one of the barrels on the deck) (scene cuts to Stickybeard at the front of the ship pulling candy out of his beard for him to chew) Captain Stickybeard: 'Ooh! Blurpleberry! '(sucks on the lollipop) (scene goes back to Numbuh Five on the lower deck, where she finds her stash) Numbuh Five: 'Bingo. '(quietly tiptoes accross the deck to retrieve her candy chest, which she does) 'Now, Numbuh Five's just gotta get back to the treehouse. '(camera pans up to Stickybeard who catches Numbuh Five attempting to escape) Captain Stickybeard: 'Huh? Ugh, that lassie just won't give up. GET HER! '(Stickybeard's crew run after Numbuh Five, but she takes the chest and kicks it in their general direction, knocking them out) Numbuh Five: 'Boom! '(more pirates come her way) 'Uh oh. '(takes her stash and grabs a rope hanging down from the ship's mizzen and swings onto the mizzenmast) 'Ha-ha! So long, sourballs! '(While at first successful in her escape, the weight of her stash causes her to fall off the mizzenmast and back onto the deck, where Stickybeard catches her and has Chewy and Gooey toss the chess into the hold of the ship, where all of the children's stolen candy is stored) Captain Stickybeard: (laughs at Numbuh Five, which makes her angry) 'You have a passion for the candy, lassie? What do say you be my new first mate? Together, we'll sail the suburbs, robbin' kids of their candy! And when me teeth are all fallin' out, you'll inherit me vast candy fortune, and have all the candy for two hundred miles! And thats nautical miles too, which I'm fairly certain is more than regular miles. '(more maniacal laughter) (Numbuh Five paces along the deck taking Stickybeard's suggestion into consideration) Numbuh Five: Hmmm, that's a lot of candy. (Numbuh Five imagines all of the candy she'll have after she takes over the ship, but is quickly reminded of her life as a Kids Next Door operative) Captain Stickybeard: (cuts in, interrupting Numbuh Five's imagination sequence) 'So, whaddaya say, lassie? '''Numbuh Five: '''Thanks, Stickybun. But Numbuh Five's already got a sweet gig. '''Captain Stickybeard: (angry) '''So your mind's made up, is it, lassie? '(scene fades to black and then to Numbuh Five being forced to walk the plank of the ship) Numbuh Five: 'Hmmm....how much candy were you offering again? '''Captain Stickybeard: '''Quit yer stallin'! '(Numbuh Five nervously looks down from the plank, and Stickybeard's pirate crew gasp. The stakes are extremely high.) Numbuh Two: 'Ahoy! '(Just about Numbuh Five is about to fall to her inevitable demise, Numbuh Two swoops in and rescues Five from a grisly death, swinging from a rope and grabbing Numbuh Five by the hand, leaving her on one of the masts of the ship) Numbuh Five: 'It's candy time! '(it is revealed that Sector V has turned part of their treehouse into a flying pirate ship of their own, complete with sails and an old-fashioned steering wheel, much like those on the Sweet Revenge. Numbuh One is the ship's captain, and Numbuh Four is revealed to be manning the wheel) Numbuh One: 'Take her down, Numbuh Four! '''Numbuh Three: '''Hi, pirates! '''Captain Stickybeard: '''Sugar me timbers, we're under attack! Prepare to repel boarders! '(Numbuhs One through Four leap off of their treehouse-pirate-ship-hybrid and onto Stickybeard's pirate ship) Numbuh One: 'Kids Next Door, attack! '(Captain Stickybeard's crew immediately begins to fight back, grabbing candycane-swords from a barrel and charging towards their opponents) Numbuh One: (speaking in a pirate accent) Give it up, we've got you surrounded. (From one of the ship's upper decks, one of the pirates is firing a candy gun that shoots lollipops at Numbuh One and Four, causing them to lose balance) (Elsewhere on the ship, Numbuh Three slides down one of the flights of stairs from which direction a group of pirates are chasing her. Three finds a chest full of gum-balls and tosses them at the pirates, which instead of attacking Three, they eat the candy off of the deck) (Scene cuts to Numbuh Four confronting two pirates) Pirate: 'Arrgh! Give it up, Junior. '(Numbuh Four blows pink bubblegum in their faces and then pops it, causing the gum to splatter onto them and all over the area surrounding. Camera pans to Numbuh One) Numbuh One: 'Numbuh Two, grab the wheel of the ship! '(Numbuh Two runs up to the steering wheel, where Chooey and Gooey are manning it. Suddenly, Numbuh Two leaps over to them and starts to argue with them over the wheel, causing the pirate ship to spin around in all sorts of different directions. Scene cuts back to Numbuh Five) Numbuh Five: 'My candy's got to be here somewhere! '(as the ship continues to spiral out of control, Five falls into the hold of the pirate ship, which is where not only all of the candy of the children in town kept, but also Five's stash, which she finds right away) 'Bingo! '(Five climbs up moutains of candy to reach her chest, eating some of it along the way, before finally reaching it) Numbuh Five: (hugs the chest) '''There you are. '''Captain Stickybeard: (snatches the stash out of Five's hands) Me thinks you've had ENOUGH candy for one day, lassie! Numbuh Five: (talking with candy in her mouth, rendering her line unintelligible) Captain Stickybeard: (as confused as the audience) 'Aye? What was that? '''Numbuh Five: (grabs a candycane-sword out from the massive mountains of candy of which she and Stickybeard are standing atop) '''I said, I'll see you at the dentist! '(Five and Stickybeard engage in a candycane-sword fight) Captain Stickybeard: 'Yer makin' a mistake! No bratty kids could give ye as much candy as I can. '''Numbuh Five: '''Your candy's sugar free! '''Captain Stickybeard: (offended by Five's statement) '''I'll show ye! '(breaks Five's candycane-sword with his own) Numbuh Five: 'That was perfectly good candy. '''Captain Stickybeard: '''What a waste. '(angrily and forcefully pins Five against one of the hold's walls) 'Arrgh! Foolish girl! Since ye won't join me, you'll just have to-- '(his sentence is cut off by a loud bang from outside) 'Aye? '(The pirate ship has been revealed to have smashed into the steeple of a schoolhouse, shattering open it's hull and all of the candy inside, sending all of the pirates and Sector V flying out with a hoarde of candy. The camera pans over to the school's nearby playground, where a large crowd of very young children see this event unfold) Schoolchildren: (all gasp) 'Candy! '(run towards the shipwreck) Numbuh Five: (sees the stampede of children coming) 'Uh oh. '(the children approach the candy mountains, attacking the candy covered pirates and chewing the candy off of them and also the candy mountains) 'Chow down, kids. '(pops a gumball into her mouth) (the children attack Stickybeard, eating all of the candy off of his beard and clothes. Numbuh Five shakes her head) Numbuh Two: (to Five's aid) 'Numbuh Five, are you alright? '''Numbuh Five: '''Feelin' sweet, baby. Feelin' sweet! '(scene fades to black, and then to a street in the evening where Stickybeard and his cabin-boys Chooey and Gooey are rowing on the road in a small rowboat named the Bitter Sweet) Captain Stickybeard: 'Arrgh, keep rowing, mateys. Keep rowing. '(they row off into the sunset, thus ending the episode) END TRANSMISSION © 2002, Cartoon Network, All Rights Reserved © 2002, Curious Pictures, All Rights Reserved '' '' Category:Transcripts